I love you!
by marvelgal123
Summary: Darcy is having nightmares and visions... But only to find they are theu futur... Darcy/loki jane/thor
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys this is my first chapter. It's not like most fan fiction. But hope you enjoy.

If there was one thing Darcy Lewis way good at it was making trouble. She was one of those kids who always found away to make trouble.

"Darcy! What the hell did you do?!" Phil asked as he ran into the lab.

"Well, Mr. Stark was teaching me to make bombs." Little 8 years old Darcy said as she and Tony Stark tried to put out the fire.

Phil rubbed his head "you could get yourself killed!"

"Oh come on dad, I'm smarter than you think!"

Phil rolled his eye "Yes I know that, but your only little and I only want to keep you safe."

"Let her live a little." Tony smirked.

Phil clenched his fist "Mr. Stark. She is a kid."

"She has a name!" Darcy butted in.

Phil pulled her out the room. "Come on Darcy we are leaving!"

7 years later...

"Sir what your suggesting is completely understandable.." Phil said but Fury interrupted him.

"So what's the problem?!" Fury asked.

Phil sighed "Its Darcy! Every other agent has either ran away from her or is scared to go near her!"

Fury laughed "I'm sure our top two agents can keep an eye on her!"

"But she's had the same training as them! She has her own skills!"

Fury sighed "it's always worth a try!"

As Darcy walked down the hall she knew she was being followed. She knew this wasn't training. This was her dad giving her a babysitter!

Darcy smirked as she kept walking she decided if he was going to be her babysitter she was going to give him a round for his money.

She lost him a few time but he kept finding her. This agent was good, he was way better than the others.

Darcy had enough she decided she was going to find out he was. From what she could tell he was three or four years older than her. So about nineteen or eighteen.

As she turned around the corner she hid in the shadows. As soon as he came around the corner Darcy tacked him. He had no idea what to do so he fought back.

Darcy slammed him against the wall.

"You're good for a kid!" the man said in slight pain.

Darcy rolled her eyes "So you are my new babysitter! What's your name?"

"Clint. Clint Barton."

"You're Hawkeye! The `amazing sniper`" Darcy said making air quotation's in the air.

Clint winked "The one and only!".

Sorry its short but if you want more let me know with a review:)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! Just so you know I made up half the stuff in this chapter and I don't own any of it.

Darcy being Darcy was a curious girl. She thought if Jane had seen the dagger somewhere then maybe she could ask Loki what sort of dagger was. If Jane had seen it then it must have been important.

Darcy searched the castle. She could not find Loki anywhere. She was about to give up where she caught a glimpse of him in the library.

"Loki!" Darcy said walking up to him.

"Evening Lady Darcy."

"Yeah evening, can you tell me what this is?!" She said holing out the picture of the dagger.

Lokis eyes widened in shock "Where did you find this?"

"I drew it. Why what is it?"

"Leave it be!"

"What?"

"Leave it alone and just forget about it!" Loki said as he handed the paper back to her and stormed out. Darcy was a little confused at Lokis reaction.

But she decided if Loki wasn't going to tell her she was going to do some research herself.

"Where is Darcy?" Jane asked the next morning.

"I haven't seen her since yesterday." Thor said.

Jane was a little worried for Darcy. Darcy had never gone this long without being noticed.

Jane looked at Loki and he looked away so he didn't make eye contact.

Jane sighed "What did you say to her?!"

"Nothing... I actually said nothing!"

Thor and Jane didn't believe him but they other things to worry about like where was Darcy and things.

Darcy was in her room. She decided the only way to find out what dagger it was is to finish the drawing. This was properly the most curious Darcy has ever been. She just had to find out.

It was late at night Darcy was in bed tossing and turning. Her nigh mares were back. They had stopped for a day but now they were back. Darcy woke up nearly screaming. She was all sweat and out of breath. What just happened? She thought to herself. Darcy couldn't fall back to sleep that night so she decided to read. As she laded in bed she heard what sounded like a whisper coming from the bathroom. She slowly put her book down and climbed out of bed. She picked up her taser from her bed side cabinet. They voices grew louder as she got closer to the bathroom. Darcy kicked the door open. To her surprise no one was there. She checked behind the door and in the shower but no one. Darcy filled up the sink with cold water to splash her face and see if that would wake her up if she was dreaming still.

A/N: Sorry it's a little short but I'm having a little mind block. But I will try and post two chapters today. Until then peace out!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Like I said before I was having a mental block but here is the rest. :D

Darcy leaned in her hands on the sink. What is going on? She thought. First she was having bad dream, then visions and now she's hearing people talking! As Darcy lifted her head back up to look in the mirror she notice a man stood behind her. Darcy screamed.

"Ah now don't scream my lady!" The man grinned.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm your true love and you are mine."

Darcy looked confused but she didn't look at the man face to face she just looked at him thought the mirror.

"I have no idea who you are. Now get out my room before I scream again!"

The man laughed "No. No to both of them. You will not scream."

But never left so Darcy screamed again.

"HELP. SOME ONE HELP."

The man grabbed Darcy's hair and threw her head against the mirror which shattered in to peaces.

"Now I told you no to scream!" and then he threw her against the wall.

After he did Darcy looked around and he was gone. But there was blood everywhere. She couldn't bring herself to stand. She had blood flowing from where the mirror shattered against her head and a nose bleed.

It was about five minutes before anyone came to help Darcy.

Thor had to break her door because it was locked.

"Darcy?" Jane cried.

They could hear the sinks water running so they ran to the bath room only to find Darcy covered in blood leaning on the wall.

"Yeah so ermm... Can you turn the sink of" Darcy asked.

Jane rushed to her side as Thor turned the sink off.

Thor then knelt by Darcy "What happened?!"

"There was a man!"

Jane went to cover Darcy's wounds with a cloth but Darcy pushed it way.

"I'm fine." Darcy smiled.

"Fine. You are bleeding like mad!"

Darcy sighed as Thor pulled her off the ground "Let's get you to a healer."

Jane was practically puling Darcy out of the room. As they left her bed room they noticed the All-Father (Odin) and Loki walking up to Darcy's room. Darcy put her hand one her head.

"Father we are taking her to the healer. Then we must talk." Thor said. Odin nodded in agreement.

Everybody was sat in the great hall. (Odin, Thor, Loki, Jane and Darcy.)

Darcy was sat with her knees up. A little bit shake but nothing that would harm her too much.

"Lady Darcy, you say this isn't the first time it happened." Odin's voice boomed though the hall.

Darcy shock her head "It's more of a dream or a vision when it happens. And they would never hurt me."

Thor mouth opened in shock as he turned to Odin "Father is it happening?"

"Is what happening?" Darcy asked.

Odin sighed and nodded at Thor.

"What going on?" Darcy asked again.

"How can this be? She's just a mortal?" Loki said.

"It's the prophecy!" Odin said.

"What prophecy?" Jane shouted over them. Everybody look at Jane.

Darcy patted her on the shoulder "Easy there girl!"

"Well the prophecy is one day two young mortals would come to Asgard and will be lucky enough to have a gift. We already know what Jane's is."

"What?" Darcy asked putting her feet down.

"She has the gift of knowledge." Loki said "She will know more than anyone."

Odin turned to look at Darcy "We don't have any idea of what yours is! But whatever it is might be something to do with what happened in your room."

Darcy lowered her gaze from Odin.

A/N: Well there you go. Hope you enjoyed. Remember review please! Until next time peace out!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Hear is your next chapter!

Darcy was sat in her room bored out of her mind. Odin had two guards stood outside her door. They were to follow her. Every now and again she did slip away from them but when she did Jane or Thor would yell at her. It was late at night and Darcy was sure every one was a sleep. Darcy could hear the guards talking so she decided she would slip out the window and go for a walk in the garden. She hated being followed! She really hated it!

Darcy slow walked along the large but beautiful garden. She was doing her best to stay quiet and unnoticed. Darcy sat at the end of the garden on and old metal bench. Over the past few days, after the attack, she had been able to do new things with her mind that would effect how people are feeling. She hadn't told any one not even Jane.

Darcy closed her eyes and started to think about the future. She had no idea about what lied a head. Darcy eye flew open when she heard a step of footsteps.

"Shouldn't you be in bed. Lady Darcy?" A deep voice said as a tall but buff, not buff like Thor but buff, man stood in front of her.

"Don't you start Loki!" Darcy said.

Loki chucked "May I?" He asked pointing to the empty space next to Darcy.

Darcy nodded as she rubbed her eyes.

"What are you doing out here?" They asked at the same time.

Darcy giggled "I just needed some time alone, with out those pests!" She said referring to the guards.

Loki chuckled "I like to come out here on a night to think."

After that they sat in silence.

"Lady Darcy, have you noticed any thing new about yourself?" Loki asked to break the silence.

Darcy shock her head "No!" She didn't want to tell him what she could do on the mind. They the silence fell again.

Darcy stood up "well I'm going head back in and get some sleep."

Loki stood up and held his arm out "Let me walk you!"

Darcy giggled as she linked arms with the god.

As Darcy and Loki walked to her bedroom the two guards stared at them in shock. Darcy kissed Loki on the check before going into her bed room.

A/N: Just a short chapter. But enjoy and remember to review. Until next time peace out. :)


End file.
